


When Friends Come to Call

by NoelleAngelFyre



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas 2020 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleAngelFyre/pseuds/NoelleAngelFyre
Summary: Caitlin’s baking may not look pretty, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t exactly what the holiday season calls for.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow & Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow & Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon & Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow
Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	When Friends Come to Call

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year".

“So…what happened here?”

Caitlin, looking worse for the wear with hair in general disarray and flour smeared over most of her face, very much resembles a dejected puppy as she slumps against the counter and looks ruefully at the stovetop. Two trays of cookies, one half frosted before the frosting tube exploded over both the remaining cookies and Caitlin’s apron, and a pan of brownies that looks like the contents exploded over one side.

“I was just trying to do something fun for us, now that the holidays are here and I know how much you guys love Christmas and…” she drops her face in her hands and gets a helping of flour in the chestnut strands; when she straightens up again, there’s a smear of white frosting across her left cheek, “The recipes looked so simple!!”

Cisco hurries forward with a damp cloth and starts cleaning her face, “You did your best, Caitlin. And baking isn’t for everyone.”

“Says the man who can make his _abuela_ ’s empanada recipe in his sleep.” She mumbles miserably, dabbing at the mess across her cheeks. She doesn’t even try to address her apron or blouse. That’s a dry-cleaning job if anyone’s ever seen one.

“Yeah, well, I spent most of my childhood on _Abuela_ ’s kitchen floor, playing with my Tinker Toy set while she baked up a storm. I picked up a few tricks.”

“Some of us should be so—oh, Barry, no!!” her brown eyes widen in horror, and Cisco turns to find Barry curiously studying the (questionable) fruits of her baking labor, “Don’t even think about it – you’ll get food poisoning!!”

“Don’t be silly.” Barry coaxes a frosted cookie off the pan and licks a bit of icing off his finger, “Just because it isn’t fit for display at a baking contest doesn’t mean it’s inedible.”

“No, no, Barry!!” she clamps a hand over her mouth, looking fit to tears, as Barry takes a bite. Cisco loiters his hands around her shoulders, just in case she’s about to faint from the sheer stress. A lengthy pause follows as Barry swallows, then—

“These are good.”

“…What?”

“They’re good, Caitlin.” Barry finishes off the cookie in two more bites, then goes for the brownie pan, “Like, yeah, the edges are a little burnt, but it’s still really good. And these— _ohmigod_ …” he almost moans around the mouthful of brownie, “ _OH my god_ …the inside is _so_ gooey.”

“What, really?” Cisco hurries over, “That’s my favorite way to eat them – gimme some of that.”

“…you’re serious?” Caitlin whispers, still speaking from behind her hands, “You’re not…you’re not just messing with me, right?”

“Caitlin,” Cisco says seriously, as serious as he can possibly come across with chocolate smeared across his mouth and a wayward fleck on his right cheek, “there’s a lot of stuff we’ll give you flack for, but you can _count_ on utmost honestly when it comes to the baked goods.”

A tiny smile peeks out from behind the cupped palms, “…Really?”

“Get over here and taste this, woman.” Barry mumbles around another mouthful, holding out a forkful of brownie. Caitlin accepts and, after careful consideration, makes a pleased sound. Then her face falls again.

“But it…you can’t even cut out the little squares…it’s such a mess.”

“So we eat it out of the pan – that’s why we have forks.” Barry pulls out a clean set of utensils, then scoops the cookies on a plate and grabs the brownie pan, “Now, you go get changed. Cisco – grab a couple spare blankets, cue up the Christmas movies, and let’s roll.”


End file.
